


The Dark Prince And His Prey

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating session rp
Relationships: RaphxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“It’s...hard to explain. But I rather just show you.” Nightwatcher said. He put his hands on his helmet and took it off to reveal his true face.

Chihiro kept moaning loudly while keeping her arms around his body and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her tail was wagging. 

See you tomorrow.  
Today at 10:56 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Good morning  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Be back in like 45 mins to rpv  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay. See you soon.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina gasped. She saw a turtle face and a turtle head. She smiled warmly at him though and her cheeks blushed beet red.   
“You’re really handsome Nightwatcher.”

Leo groaned and grunted into the kiss and he pounded and humped into her faster deeper and harder as he bit her neck again.

KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Really? I thought that y-you'll scream at me and call me names..." Raph said. He held his helmet in his hands. 

Chihiro kept moaning and panting. Her arms wrapped around his body and her legs wrapped around his waist while her tail was wagging. "Faster, babe~!" She said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina shook her head no at that and nodded her head yes. She on her good leg stood up and she stroked his cheeks taking them in her hands and looked up at him.  
“I love you even more now Nightwatcher.”

Leo kissed her all over her face and he pumped and thrusted nonstop rougher and   
vigorously into her while he groped her sides and squeezed everywhere he could.

Raph known as Nightwatcher smiled at her as he closed his eyes. "Raph." He said as he put his hand on her hand.

Chihiro moaned and panted as she tilted her head back while her arms around his body and her legs around his waist. Her tail was wagging rapidly and very happy.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Raph th-this May sound very forward of me but it’s always been my fantasy and my dream for you to have sex with me. C-Could you?” Regina said stuttering nervously looking away from him.

Leo was thrusting and jackhammered and piledrove her into the mattress very deeply as he nipped and nibbled deeply into her neck in her skin.

Raph put his helmet on her coffee table. He took her hands into his hands. "Your wish is my command." He said as he kiss on the top of her hand like a prince would do with a princess. 

Chihiro moaned and panted. She didn't want the night to ever end. "Harder, babe~! Don't stop~!" She said. She loves Leo with all of her heart.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina blushed at this and she even whimpered and squeaked a little bit. She looked away from him embarrassed.

Leo grunted and nodded as he was getting exhausted so he hit her g spot and he then released inside her moaning.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Raph smiled at her as he lift her up into his arms as he took her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed as he slowly took his Nightwatcher outfit off. 

Chihiro moaned as her mate climaxed inside of her. She let go of him as her arms were by her head and her legs were on the bed straight. She was panting. "Leo, that was the best night ever." She said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina smiled up at him and blushed beet red as she watched him strip and boy did she have an anime style nosebleed. She looked up into his beautiful masked amber eyes.

Leo pulled and slipped out of her panting heavily as he collapsed beside her then pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her cheek.

Raph got out of his outfit and put his Sais down on the floor. He kneels on her bed as he kissed her as his tongue went into his mouth while groping her breast over her shirt. 

Chihiro nuzzled against him as well while her arm draped over him. She didn't want him to leave her again. "Leo, baby?" She asked.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina opened her mouth for him and she became submissive and let him dominate her and be in control. That’s how she liked it. She stated to moan. She didn’t wear bras.

“I know what you’re going to ask baby and I promise you right now that I will never leave you or my family ever again!” Leo cooed to her as he put his beak into her neck breathing in her familiar intoxicating musky scent.

Raph kept moaning while French kissing her and running his hand down towards her stomach to go underneath her shirt.

Chihiro smiled at him breathing in her scent. "Besides that, babe. I always want to start a family with you." She said. She wants to have a family with her true love, mate and prince charming.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina arched her back and her body twitched and rocked with deep burning lustful love and desire for him trying to dominate the kiss they were in.

“I’ve always wanted to start a family with you too sweetheart. I hope you get pregnant with my children. You’d make such a great mother,” Leo chirred to her.

Raph took her shirt off over her head and threw it onto the floor and went back to kiss her. He went down to her breasts as he squeezed her breast while sucking on her nipple a couple of times. 

Chihiro smiled at him. "You'll be an excellent father. After all, you learn from the best." She said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Raph sweetie please! D-Don’t forget my neck!” Regina purred and mewled out to him as she rubbed the back of his shell and his biceps that were muscular.

Leo nodded and he smiled at her kissing the top of her forehead and he thanked her. He started to yawn and get tired. He eventually passed out cuddling her.

KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Don't worry, I won't forget." Raph said as he took her shorts off and threw them onto the floor. His cock was slowly coming out. He went to her neck as he suck on her neck and then nip on the same spot. 

Chihiro smiled at him as she cuddled up to him. "Goodnight, my hero." She said as she fell asleep with her arm on her chest.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back sorry! DX   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina mewled and whimpered out as she arched her back and she held onto his head even closer to her chest and she kissed the top of his smooth soft green head.

Raph kept sucking on her neck while sticking his fingers inside of her. He loves to hear her moans. His cock was finally out and hard. 

Chihiro turn over onto her other side as she put his arm over her body. She put her arm underneath her head.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
We can just do Reginas and Raph’s part for right now until they have sex and fall asleep as well 

Regina whimpered and squeaked out telling him to go inside her already as she scratched her nails down the back of his shell. She shuddered.

Raph nodded as he stick his cock into her g spot as he began to thrust a couple of times. He kept sucking on her neck and leaving bite marks as well.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina groaned and grunted in pure bliss as she arched her back and dug her toes and her heels deep into her mattress. She told him to go faster and harder into her.

Raph kept thrusting and thrusting by going faster, deeper and harder in her g-spot. He kissed her while his tongue was slithering into her mouth again. He even grip the sheets by her head.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina french kissed him back and she mewled lit eliciting more sexual noises of pleasure and she gripped his shoulders as she grinded against him.

Raph kept pounding harder and faster in her g-spot while French kissing her. He tighten his grip on the sheets while pressing his plastron against her body.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name one last time as she released and orgasmed her juices all over his shaft inside her after her walls clamped down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph climaxed into her as he panted while catching his breath and then he kiss her forehead.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Gonna take a break from rp will be back tomorrow  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow  
Today at 10:34 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina nuzzled and snuggled against him stroking his cheek.  
“I love you so much Raph,” she cooed to him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too, Regina." Raph said as he move a piece of stray hair out of her face. He pulled out of her as he laid down beside her. He wanted to take her out on a date but he kept thinking what if she said no to him but yes to Nightwatcher.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Raph I love all of you whether you’re you or Nightwatcher. I’d love to go out with you on dates from now on ok? I’m your mate now after all aren’t I?” Regina asked him blushing.

"Of course you are. I'll even take you for a ride on my motorcycle." Raph said as he laid on his side with his head rested in the palm of his hand. He stroke her cheek. "But you have to promise me something, Regina." He said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Yes? What is it Raph? Anything for you sweetie,” Regina said as gazed deeply into his masked eyes and kissed and nuzzled his beak and rubbed his inner thighs too.

"That you don't tell anyone about me and my family. They still won't accept who we are. We lived in the shadows all of our lives." Raph said. He held her free hand who wasn't rubbing his inner thighs.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina gazed deeply into his masked and she nodded and stroked his cheek and kissed him passionately as her long navy hair was in pools on her pillow and she whimpered.

Raph smiled as he kissed her back passionately. He stroke her with his thumb on her cheek. He pulled away from their kiss. "You're beautiful, Regina." He said as he gazed into her eyes.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina blushed crimson red at that and she asked him to get her peroxide and some gauze and tape so she could properly disinfect and clean and do her wound on her knee.

Raph went to the bathroom as he got peroxide, some gauze and tape for her to clean her wound on her knee. Once he found them, then he came back to her bed and then sat on her bed. "Here you go, my sexy princess." He said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at that and she said thanks and cleaned her wound as she redid it with tape and gauze. She thanked him and kissed his cheek softly.

Raph smiled as he laid down next to her while he rested his shell/back on one of her pillows. He put his hands behind his head.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina snuggled against him putting the blankets over them and she fell asleep soundly in his arms dreaming about him as she nuzzled him in her sleep.

Raph put his arm around her in his sleep as he had a smile on his face. He stayed with her until the next morning before the sunrise and the New Yorkers get up. He dreamt about her as well...but it was about him taking her out on his motorcycle around the city.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Before Raph left Regina asked him if they could live together since they were mates now. She got dressed and she sat on her bed waiting for his answer while he put his stuff back on.

Leo woke up the next morning and he nuzzled his mate as he kissed her cheek as well and he told her to wake up sleepyhead was he chuckled and rubbed her head.

Raph had his shell/back to her as he kept thinking about his father and his siblings. "I guess you could live with me and my family." He said as he look back at her. He told her pack a bag of extra clothes just in case.

Chihiro woke up as she saw her mate. "Good morning, my love." She said as she nuzzle against his cheek with a smile on her. She sat up as she stretch her tired muscles. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina nodded and got a duffel bag and packed all her extra clothes in it and her toiletries and she was ready to go with him.  
"Do you not want me to live with you?"

"Mmmm morning sweetheart by beautiful cherry blossom," Leo cooed and chirred to her and he happily kissed her back as he got up and stretched.

"It's just that...you have to talk to my father first about living with me and my family." Raph said as he held his helmet in his hands. He kept thinking about his younger brother Mikey is at work.

Chihiro wrapped her arms very loosely around his neck as she pressed her breasts against his shell. "Last night was the best night ever. Can we do it again...tonight?" She said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina nodded in understanding and said let’s get going then as she put on a light jacket and had her duffel bag on her shoulder and she walked out of her bedroom.

Leo went over to her and he whispered in her ear smirking.  
“You know you never have to ask me that baby. I will be more than happy to indulge you,” he cooed to her.

Raph aka Nightwatcher put his helmet on. "Regina, do you mind going on ahead first to my bike? I want to show something to you of what I can do." He said.

Chihiro smiled as she put her hand flatly on her chest as she look away from him with her eyes closed and light pink blush on her cheeks.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina nodded and kissed his helmet where his mouth would be and she went outside and locked her apartment door. She walked on over to his bike and waited.

Leo got up and put his kiss the cook apron on him and walked into the kitchen and was gonna make breakfast for the four of them. He was making a buffet of eggs bacon home fries and toast.

Nightwatcher took the fire escape to get past New Yorkers. He saw his mate on his bike as he walked up to her. "Ready to go, Princess?" He asked.

Chihiro got dressed into a tank top and shorts. She smiled about last night that she and Leo will start a family together. She clean up the mess that she made with the flower petals by putting them into piles that they can use later for tonight or any other nights.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina blushed and nodded and was on his bike with her duffel bag on her shoulder and she waited for him. She leaned up to kiss his helmet again and she giggled.

Leo had a buffet out for all five of them and he called everyone to come eat breakfast but only Raph never showed up. He wondered where he was all night because he just checked his room and he wasn’t in there at all.

Raph aka Nightwatcher smiled at her behind his helmet. "Ready to go, my beautiful and sexy princess?" He asked as he did a bow like a prince.

The young female turtle-hybrid walked out of her mate's bedroom towards the kitchen. Mikey was telling Donnie that he had to eat fast because he had to go to another birthday party in a whining voice. She saw her mate with a sour look on his face. "What's wrong, my love?" She asked him.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Regina nodded and she blushed beet red at this and she took put her hand in his gloved one and kissed his gloved knuckles. She said thanks my hot and handsome dark prince.

“Have you or anyone seen Raph since last night? I haven’t and no one else seems to have seen him all night. He knows he has a curfew,” Leo said grumbling as he was mad.

Raph aka Nightwatcher got onto his bike as he told her to hold on while lifting the kick stand and revving the engines.

Both Donnie and Mikey shook their heads and told him that they were in their bedrooms either sleeping or fixing stuff. "I was in your bedroom, my love." Chihiro said as she put her hand on his bicep and her other hand in his hand. She was trying to calm him down.

Regina nodded and held on tightly to him as he took off on his motorcycle and she shrieked and shouted.

Leo then calmed down and sighed and said thank you to her as he sat down and he started to eat his breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nightwatcher went to the back alley where the empty garages are at. Once he got there and grabbed the remote to open the door. He told her to stand by the garage so, he can back it up. 

Chihiro sat down by her mate as she started to eat her breakfast. She put some in her mouth and her mouth was watering. "Mmm~! This is so good.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded and she got off and she backed away and watched and waited. She winced and whimpered in pain. She could not walk or stand on her injured leg.

Leo said thank you as he pretty soon finished and gobbled his cooking down like a little kid and he just chuckled pretty much after that.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph back his bike up. He walked up to his mate as he lift her up into his arms and place her on the crate. He pressed the button to close the garage door. He took his helmet and outfit off as he put them away so, no one would ever find them. "Ready to go?" He asked as he stood by the manhole cover.

Mikey finish his breakfast as he left the lair to go to work. Donnie went to his lab to work on computer tech. Chihiro smiled at her mate as she nuzzle against his arm. "My love, since you did the cooking. I'll clean up." She said.

Raph back his bike up. He walked up to his mate as he lift her up into his arms and place her on the crate. He pressed the button to close the garage door. He took his helmet and outfit off as he put them away so, no one would ever find them. "Ready to go?" He asked as he stood by the manhole cover.

Mikey finish his breakfast as he left the lair to go to work. Donnie went to his lab to work on computer tech. Chihiro smiled at her mate as she nuzzle against his arm. "My love, since you did the cooking. I'll clean up." She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded and said for him to carry her since she couldn’t walk or stand at all until she felt better. She put her arms up for him to carry her and to hold her.

Leo nodded and he went to the dojo and was talking to master Splinter their dad and sensei. He bowed respectfully to him and started talking to him of what was weighing on his mind.

Raph put her on his shell/back as he open the manhole cover with his Sai. "We're going down." He said with a smile on his face.

Chihiro was washing dishes while stirring the cake batter by using her tail which is holding a spoon. She was taking her time to washing dishes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded and held on tightly to him as she was piggybacking on his shell and she giggled and kissed the back of his neck as she nuzzled it purring.

Leo once he was done and got some clarity from master splinter he bowed to him smiled and hugged his dad tightly as he walked out of the dojo and glared and crossed his arms when he saw Raph.  
“So where’ve you been all night? Hooking up with some skank I bet.”

Raph put his mate down on one of the chairs as he glared at his older brother. "What is your problem, Leo?" He asked. His tech, genius brother Donnie overheard what they were saying. He got off his chair and ran over to his brothers.

Chihiro put the dish back in the sink, let go of the spoon as she ran over to her mate and brothers. "Leo, Raph, stop." She said as she kept stroking her mate's biceps to calm him down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
That’s when Leo glared at Regina and just chuckled darkly at Raph.  
“So you brought your slut girlfriend here I suppose? I wonder what goes on in that peanut sized brain of yours to ever think it’s ok to bring a human of all people to our home and we don’t even know her! She could spill the beans about us!”

Now Regina was bear to tears.  
“I promised Raph I wouldn’t-“

“Shut it skank! And you Raph you know you have a curfew right? Let me guess you’re Nightwatcher aren’t you?!” Leo yelled.

Chihiro kept stroking her mate's bicep trying to calm him down. "Leo, please calm down." She said. She was hoping that their father would come out and stop them. She look back at the poor girl who was on the verge of tears.

Donnie was holding his hot-headed brother back from hitting each other. "Raph, would you come down?" He asked.

"Don't call my girlfriend names!?" The hot-headed turtle said. Raph look at his adopted sister Chihiro. "What about your girlfriend? I bet you two were up all night having sex!" He said. 

"Leonardo! Raphael!" Splinter said as he came out of his room with his hands behind his back.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina started to cry as she turned and looked over at everyone and their father Splinter.  
“I-if I’m a problem here I don’t wanna get in the way of family I can just leave,” she said as she tried to get up but because of her knee she was falling.

Leo growled and just stormed off and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut locking it. He punched his fist against a wall and rubbed his face and sighed. He wanted Raph to obey and listen to orders. He was the leader dammit! 

Raph went over to his training dummy as he kept punching it. He can't help it that he is a hot head. 

"My dear, you are not a problem. You can stay here as long as you want until you are fully heal." Splinter said as he got into her space. Donnie went to get the first aid kit and other stuff. 

Chihiro look at her mate's bedroom door. She went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Thank you sir but R-Raph wanted to ask you if I could live here with him since I’m his mate now. And my name is Regina Willow Mills. A pleasure to meet you all,” Regina said.  
“Raph it’s ok come here,” she said to him.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Pleasure is all mine, my dear." Splinter said. 

Raph came back to his mate and his father Splinter. "Yes, master Splinter?" He asked as he kneel down beside his mate while rubbing her hand. "My son, what is it that you want to ask me?" The rat asked. "I wanted to ask you if Regina could stay with us. She promised me that she won't tell anyone about us and where we live." He said. Splinter look at Regina by staring into her eyes to see the truth and trust. "Of course she can stay with us, my son." He said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina smiled at them and at Raph and hugged Raph tightly to her and while sitting bowed to Splinter and she said thank you to him and kissed Raph’s cheek giggling.

Leo then came back out and bowed to Regina and to Raph but mostly to them both and said he was very sorry to the both of them. He then walked into the kitchen and apologized to his mate too as well.

Raph thanked his father as he watch him going back to his room. He lift his mate up into his arms as they went to the couch to watch some TV. 

Chihiro look in the corner of her eye at her mate who is standing there. She went back to washing dishes again. She was hurt when he walk away from her when she was trying to calm him down.

Raph thanked his father as he watch him going back to his room. He lift his mate up into his arms as they went to the couch to watch some TV. 

Chihiro look in the corner of her eye at her mate who is standing there. She went back to washing dishes again. She was hurt when he walk away from her when she was trying to calm him down.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay because it's stormy where I live. See you tomorrow night.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wanna rp some more? I’m bored  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked as she whimpered too and told him quietly that she will keep his secret of him being Nightwatcher too. All she did was sit on his lap caressing his thigh and nuzzling his neck.

Leo walked over to her and from behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his plastron. He buried his face into the back of her neck on the side and cried silently.

Raph smiled as he caressing her thigh as well. He kiss her on the back of her hand by saying thank you.

Chihiro kept washing dishes because she was still hurt when he walked away from him. She didn't want to cry in front of him anymore when he went away for training in Central America, she was crying for days that turn into weeks then into months.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’m here! DX  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded and she blushed beet red at this.  
“You know Raph I know you’re in heat right now. Whenever you wanna do me you don’t need to ask. Just do it,” she said smiling at him.

Leo sighed.  
“What can I do to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything I put you through and did to you?!” He said sobbing clutching onto her.

Raph held her hands as he took a running start, then jump on the pipes and then grabbed the railing as he jumped over it. "We're going to my room, princess." He said. 

Chihiro let him kiss her with her hands were covered in soap as her tail was in the soapy water, then slowly got out of the water with a small mountain of soap on her tail and then put it on his head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina squeaked at this and she nodded and kissed the back of his neck and was so eager and waiting with anticipation. She held onto him tightly.

Leo just chuckled and broke out into laughter as he put suds and soapy water on her head and everywhere on her as well. He picked her up bringing her to their room.

Raph smiled at her as he open his bedroom door. In his bedroom, there were empty soda cans on the bookshelves, some on the table, underneath the table, on the floor and underneath the metal square monkey bars. He was sweat-dropping because he's going to get scold by his mate.

"No, the dishes! I have to wash them. My double chocolate chip cookie dough! I was making that for myself!" Chihiro said/whined. She really, really, really wants her double chocolate chip cookie dough.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Good night. See you tomorrow  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can’t sleep Wanna rp some more?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina said it was ok smiling up at him and she said she would help him clean up his bedroom later. She blushed as she knew they were gonna fuck again.

Leo sighed and nodded and put her down so that way she can go eat her stupid cookie dough ever though it’s not healthy at all and she shouldn’t be eating it.

Raph locked the door behind him as he lift his mate up into his arms and put her on his bed. He got down to her level as he kiss her while running his hand down her side.

Chihiro smiled as she took the spoonful of her cookie dough and ate it. She put the cover over it and put in the fridge with a note on it. "There." She said as she saw whipped cream and snuck underneath her shirt.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ra-Raph mmmm!" Regina said moaning into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Leo was laying on his bed all sexily like and beckoned her to come closer as he purred and hummed in delight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph kept kissing her as he groped her breast over her shirt. He wanted to make her feel special. His hand went down to her stomach and then underneath her shirt towards her breast.

Chihiro walked to her mate's bedroom with the whipped cream underneath her shirt behind her shell/back. She open the door and saw him on the bed. She had a biggest smile on her face as she closed the door and then lock it. She pulled a can of whipped cream from underneath her shirt.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina began to fight his tongue for dominance as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him in closer.

Leo noticed and saw the whipped cream and he smirked. He quickly grabbed it from her and began spraying it all over his body hell even on his dick.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar

Raph's tongue were wrestling with hers while rubbing her breast. He wanted to see her breasts so, he took her shirt off and threw it onto the table. 

Chihiro took her tank top and shorts off by throwing onto the floor. She crawled on the bed as she lick the whipped cream off her mate very slowly and sexy. She look up at him while doing it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
In case that I don't respond because I went to bed. LOL XD  
Fri at 9:02 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and whimpered cutely into their make out and became submissive for him as she let him be in control. She arched her back and shuddered.

Leo grunted and groaned as he arched his back and gripped onto his bedsheets while he dug his feet into his mattress. He was so happy and so in love with her.

Raph took her shorts and threw it onto the floor as he began to lick her neck. He even suck on the spot where he lick and then nip on there as well. 

Chihiro kept licking the whipped cream off her mate’s plastron very slowly and very sexy. Once she done that, she moved onto his dick as she lick it and then suck very noisily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina whimpered and squeaked out cutely wantonly and sexily as she scratched his shoulders gripping onto them tightly and she shuddered in delight.

Leo growled and chirred and chirped as he held onto her head and moaned.  
“Ahh baby please!” He said begging her in a deep low and sexy husky voice.

Raph was hickey and bruises on her neck. His cock came out of its pouch and it was hard and throbbing. He stick his cock to the entrance of her wet cavern by teasing her.

Chihiro kept sucking on his cock nonstop and very noisily. She got the whipped cream off. She crawled up to him as she deeply and passionately kissed him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph honey please! Stop teasing me and just suck on my nipples and fuck me already!" Regina mewled out softly.

Leo groaned as he happily and lovingly kissed her back as he bit her bottom lip and caressed his hands all over her body.

Raph stick his dick into her wet cavern as he began to thrust and thrusting. He even suck on her nipples to make them hard.

Chihiro moaned as she stroke his biceps while her tail was stroking his dick as well. “Leo, I want you to fuck me so much that I can’t walk or sit.” She said.

I’ll be right back. I have to go and made breakfast  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina whimpered out softly as she arched her back and she raked her nails down his shoulders and she kissed him all over her face as she arched her back too.

Leo grosbeak growled and grunted as he inserted his dick into her and he groaned at how tight she was as he thrusted up into her and he gripped onto her hips scratching them.

Raph kept groaning as he kept thrusting his cock harder and deeper inside of her. He kept sucking on her nipples a few more times. He left a few more hickey and bruises on the other side of her neck.

Chihiro kept moaning. "Faster, baby~!" She said as she kept her hands on his shoulders. Her tail as wagging very happily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina mewled and moaned out softly as she shivered and twitched in delight as she was currently horny and aroused big time.

Leo nodded and told her to ride him cowgirl style since she was in control as he thrusted faster deeper and harder into her grunting.

Raph kept groaning as he kept thrusting and pounding harder and deeper inside of her. He even cling onto the sheets by her head.

Chihiro nodded as she ride him in cowgirl style while moaning. "Keep going, babe~!" She said while her hands on his legs and her breasts were bouncing.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina grinded against his hips moaning and crying out in pure lustful pleasure as she thrusted up into him and she arched her back and sucked hickeys on his neck. She climaxed too.

Leo nodded as he continued to thrust up and slam up and ram up into her slapping his hips into hers as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly and passionately.


End file.
